Married to the mob
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Sesshomaru is a mob boss. Kikyou is his wife who is also having an affair with Inuyasha his little brother. What will happen when he finds out. of course all hell will brake lose. Complete
1. the kiss that started it all

A/N: Well I was watching the Godfather on DVD and I came up with a great idea for a fic. So right now I'm like oh well I'd better right this down before I lose the idea. Sesshomaru is the god father; Kikyou will play the part of his wife. Inuyasha will be the guy that Kikyou is having the affair with.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Co don't belong

* * *

It was a boring Sunday at the Tyjacki estate. Kikyou sat upstairs in her bedroom waiting for her husband to get back. He never would explain the full details of his work, but Kikyou knew better than to ask questions. She knew what she was getting into when she married him. She was asking for a one way ticket into the mob when she married Sesshomaru Tyjacki. He was a mob boss, persuasive business man, and a deadly enemy if you got on his bad side. Soon there was a knock at the door it was one of the many maids that took care of them. "Lady Kikyou?"

"Yes?" she answered.

"Master Tyjacki called he said he would be late for dinner tonight. And that you should start without him."

"Thank you Kanna. But if my husband calls again please tell him that I left."

"Of course miss but if you don't mind me asking where are you going."

"I'll probably just go shopping. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Yes of course." If there was one thing that Kikyou hated it was when Sesshomaru missed dinner and expected her to wait for him. She slipped on her shoes and headed to the car. The chauffer offered to drive her but she wanted to drive on her own. Without Sesshomaru guarding her every move she could now be independent. On her way to the car she ran into her husband's little brother Inuyasha.

"Hey Kik." He flashed a smile.

"Inuyasha what brings you by dinner isn't ready yet."

"Very funny but I'm just here to see you."

"Why?" she wondered.

"Well since that jerk Sesshomaru left you all alone. I figured that you might need some company." She raised an eyebrow to him. Why the hell did he want to spend time with her? There was something strange going on she was sure of it. "Well if you want to I won't stop you."

"Great." He said as he jumped into the car and waited for her to get in. She took one last look at the house before turning to the car. "Hey Kik come on some time today. The car can't drove itself you know." He told her.

"Alright I'm coming." She turned the keys in the ignition and sped off. Inuyasha held on to the seat as she drove off like a bat out of hell. "Don't you want to slow down?" he asked.

"Inuyasha is telling me to slow down. Now I know that there must be something wrong."

"You drive like you're on the run or something. Maybe you're the criminal and Sesshomaru's following your orders."

"No I haven't done anything illegal. Well I married a mob boss does that count." He laughed. "God I hope not. I hate to see a pretty face like yours rot in jail."

"I should take it as a compliment but since it's coming from you I think that I will pass." She parked the car and the two of them went into the mall. She didn't shop as much as she did when she got married. But now and again if Sesshomaru got her upset or disappointed her she would purposely max out his credit cards; just to get back at him. "I hope that you're not planning to buy the whole mall this time." Inuyasha said.

"And why not this mall could have been mine; but of course Sesshomaru wouldn't buy it for me."

"Well you know how old moneybags is. He's always been tight with his money. Even before he became the mob boss."

"Yeah I know." Kikyou agreed. I just wished that he loved me as much as he loves his money."

"Of course he loves you. Why do you think that he doesn't?"

"I know that he loves me but not enough to leave the mob."

"I get ya." Inuyasha understood the point that she was trying to make. They stopped to a few more stores. Inuyasha trailed behind her with all the bags in his hand. She continuously passed him each bag until the pile grew so high that his face was concealed. "Kikyou where the hell are you?" he asked. There was no answer.

"She would leave me like this. Damn her." Kikyou was actually a few feet away from him. She loved playing games and as much fun as she was having; she couldn't allow him to get hurt. "Inuyasha those bags look heavy. Are you sure that you don't want me to grab a few."

"Oh now you want to help me. Well forget it I don't even need your help anymore."

"Fine in that case I hope that you fall down a flight of stairs." She walked away and started to count. "One…Two…Three…" She stopped when she heard Inuyasha yelling. "Alright damn Kikyou I'm sorry." he shouted.

"What was that?" she wondered.

"You heard me."

"Try to apologize a little nicer."

"Fine I'm sorry." He said threw clenched teeth. "Very well apology accepted."

"Now will you get over here and help me with these bags?" she took the bags off the top and made it so he could see. "There is that better?"

"Yeah much." His voice held a slight sarcastic tone. They managed to get all of the bags into the car and headed back to the estate. "So are you going to stay for dinner and then leave once everything is gone? You know like the way that you always do." She asked him.

"Nope sorry I won't be able to grace you with my presence tonight. I have business I have to handle."

"Work for Sesshomaru I suppose."

"Yeah he wants me to check out this new guy in town named Kouga Hiroshima."

"Oh be careful." She told him. He turned to face her there was a look of surprise on his face. "Kikyou is concerned for me. Now I know that hell is freezing over." But she didn't laugh of course she had concern for him. He was her brother in law after all. "Believe it or not I do care about you."

"Thanks." As soon as she came in view of the house she stopped the car. She got out of the car and started to take her bags out. Inuyasha helped her. They reached for the same bag their fingers touched for a few seconds. Soon they both pulled away. Inuyasha grabbed the bag before she could reach it. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Sure it's no problem."

"I…" She started but Inuyasha grabbed her and started to kiss her. She didn't know how to react at first. She soon gave in and allowed him to continue. This kiss was different from any other kiss that she had ever received. Even Sesshomaru as good a kisser as he was hadn't made her feel this way. Not in a very long time anyway. She soon pulled away.

"Kikyou I'm sorry. It's just that I've been dying to do that all day."

"Inuyasha I don't know what to say."

"It was all my fault." Instead she grabbed him and started to kiss him. She couldn't explain this sudden desire for him. Sure she had been attracted to him once before but she had never acted on those feelings. They both pulled away at the same time. "This cant ever happen again." she spoke.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." She told him.

"Yeah and when Sesshomaru gets in tell him to call me."

"Sure." She waited until his form was completely gone until she started to take some bags into the house. Servants were at work as usual. "Lady Kikyou are there more bags?" Jaken asked.

"Yes would you please have them sent to my room?"

"Yes right away." The little man scurried away. She ended up going upstairs to take a bath. She filled the water with bubbles it was piping hot; just the way that she liked it. She needed to clear her head of all the thoughts from earlier. She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the door open. Moments later she felt two strong hands grasp her shoulders.

"Hello." She heard.

"Sesshomaru you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Well hello to you to darling."

"So how was your business meeting?" she asked him.

"It went as planned. I knew that they would cooperate like I had anticipated." Kikyou knew what that meant. He had obviously made some type of threat and they fell threw. She decided not to ask anymore questions. "So I see that you did some shopping."

"Yes I did manage to get some shopping done today."

"How long are you going to stay angry with me?"

"I'm not angry with you. Now will you please hand me that towel?"

"Why it's not as if I haven't seen you naked before." He smiled a little.

"Yes I'm sure that you have." He handed her the towel anyway. She climbed out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the waist and started to kiss her. Although she knew that the man standing before her was her husband; she couldn't help but envision Inuyasha standing there instead.

"There has been a change of plans tonight." He spoke.

"Funny I wasn't aware that we even had plans for this evening."

"We're having dinner with my parents tonight."

"What you never even asked me if I wanted to go."

"Come now my entire family will be there."

"The entire family." She repeated. "Inuyasha." She thought.

"That's correct. How do you think that would look if you and I didn't show up." He reminded her. She wouldn't want to be disrespectful of his family. "Well since you put it that way and it's obvious that I have no choice. I will just go and get ready."

"That's my girl." He left a kiss on her cheek. He then left her to get ready. She felt nothing but nervousness run through her entire body.

"Great now how am I supposed to face him."


	2. dinner with the parents

The drive to Sesshomaru's house was silent. Kikyou felt as if she would die of nervousness. He said that his whole family would be there. That also meant Inuyasha would be there even if he was only his half brother. How was she supposed to look at him knowing what had happened earlier? "Kikyou is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh? Oh no why would there be."

"You have been silent ever since we left the house."

"I'm okay you don't have to worry about me." He reached for her hand and placed a kiss there. "I' am going to worry about you whether you like it or not." They came towards the house and Sesshomaru parked the car. Kikyou got out first. Sesshomaru took her hand as they walked up the hill towards the house. They were immediately greeted by a servant.

"Master Tyjacki, Miss Kikyou the family awaits you in the dining room." As they entered the huge dining room Kikyou was relieved to see that Inuyasha wasn't there. "Ah Kikyou how nice it is to see you again." Sesshomaru's mother spoke as she hugged her.

"It's always a pleasure Setsuna."

"Come on and sit down." Inutaisho held out her chair for her as he waited for her to sit down. "Thank you Inutaisho." She replied to his kindness.

"You're welcome Kikyou." She looked around the table there was no one else. If this was supposed to be the entire family then where the hell was everyone else. "I thought that the entire family was going to be here."

"Most of them are running a little late. But they should be here momentarily." Setsuna said.

"In other words Sesshomaru and I are the first to arrive."

"Yes." It didn't take long for them to arrive. Sesshomaru's uncle and his three kids showed up. Soon after they had arrived his grandparents and aunt had showed up as well. Kikyou felt very out of place here. After all she was the only human amongst them. Just as Kikyou was getting relaxed there was a knock at the door. A servant went to open it. "Master Inuyasha how good of you to come." He said.

"Yeah cut the formal crap I'm here." Inutaisho stared up at his son as he plopped down in the chair. "Inuyasha its good to see you." he told his son.

"Yeah it's great to see you too. Now where's the food." Kikyou felt her face turn red. She also felt as if her blood pressure was going to go through the roof.

"Would anyone care for some wine?" The older male asked.

Kikyou raised her glass quickly. "Yes please."

"Kikyou dear are you okay?" Setsuna was now concerned.

"Oh yes I'm fine."

"You look a little flushed maybe you should go throw some water on your face."

"That's a great idea. I'll just take my wine to go." She walked up the stairs leaving everyone to wonder what was wrong with her. "I think that I'll go to the kitchen and grab a plate." Inuyasha soon said. Instead of going to the kitchen he cut through the garden and climbed the ladder. He landed on the second floor and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He waited for Kikyou to come out. Inside of the bathroom Kikyou was busy throwing water on her face; and taking a few sips of wine in between.

"Okay Kikyou pull your self together. Its only dinner there's nothing out there that you can't face." She opened the door to see Inuyasha. "Hey Kik are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"I think that we should talk."

"I agree. That kiss should have never happened." Instead he pushed her into the bathroom and kissed her again. "Inuyasha what are you doing. Sesshomaru is right downstairs."

"I know that just adds to the thrill." He tried to kiss her again but she held out her hand. "This is wrong I'm married."

"Yeah I know but I can't help myself when I'm around you."

"You're a good guy Inuyasha. I'm sure that there are plenty of women who would love to get their hands on you."

"I don't want any other woman. You're it for me. And I know you feel the same way I feel because you wouldn't have kissed me back." Kikyou thought about it for a moment. Of course he was right she had felt something when they had kissed.

"You're right." She reluctantly walked over to him wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed him. He picked her up and placed her on the counter. He started to plant kisses on her neck. She was close to unbuttoning his shirt but there was a knock at the door. "Kikyou are you alright in there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's Sesshomaru what are we going to do?" she whispered.

Inuyasha let her go and opened the window. It was already obvious that he was going to jump. "You're not going to seriously jump are you?"

"Yeah would you rather have Sesshomaru see us together?"

"No you're right." He left a kiss on her cheek. He jumped out of the window. "Kikyou?" she heard her name.

"Yes I will be right out." She opened the door to see a puzzled Sesshomaru. "What is happening?"

"Sesshomaru I'm fine you worry too much." He felt her forehead she was burning up. "You feel very warm. We're going home." He decided.

"But Sesshomaru…." She started.

"Come on I don't want you to be ill." He took her by the hand but she refused to go. "Sesshomaru we can't just leave in the middle of dinner."

"Yes we can especially if you're not feeling well." She didn't leave right away. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her out of the bathroom. "Sesshomaru what are you doing?" she protested.

"I am taking you home so that we can find out what's wrong with you." As they were halfway down the stairs Inutaisho noticed that they were leaving. "Sesshomaru, Kikyou leaving so soon?" he asked.

"Yes Kikyou isn't feeling well so we are leaving."

"Oh well Kikyou please do feel better." Setsuna said to her.

"Thank you and we should do this again sometime maybe at our house."

"We will be looking forward to it." Inutaisho promised. They left the house and Sesshomaru placed Kikyou in the back of the car. He started to drive away. "You didn't have to drag me out of the house like that." She told him.

"Kikyou you aren't feeling well I can sense that."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"You're my wife and even though I do not say it much I love you. Your health is placed above all else." Kikyou grew silent. At least she knew that he loved her and knowing that made her feel worse about kissing Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru." She thought to herself.


	3. No one can ever know

The good news was that Kikyou wasn't seriously ill. She had a head cold and that was what caused her fever. Sesshomaru made her stay in bed. She wasn't allowed to do anything. And she was growing tired of all the servants hovering over her all the time. "Sesshomaru I really don't see why I can't go outside." She said coughing.

"You're staying home until you're completely better."

There was a knock at the door. One of the guys that worked for Sesshomaru came in with some important news. It was about business as usual. He turned to look at Kikyou with a look of regret on his face. "I'm sorry Kikyou but I…"

"You have to go I know. You don't have to explain anything to me." He sat down and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be angry with me Kikyou. I hate it when you get like this."

"Just go Sesshomaru." She told him.

Before leaving he left a kiss on her forehead. He promised her that he would be back as soon as he could. Kikyou wasn't surprised it was the same routine every time. He would get a call about business, tell her how very sorry he was and leave for a few days. He would eventually come back with big gifts for her to try to make her feel better. He didn't understand that all she needed was her husband. She wanted him to be around more like the way it used to be when they were first married. Soon she heard the door open but she kept her eyes closed.

"Sesshomaru I thought you said that you were leaving."

"It's not Sesshomaru try again." She opened her eyes and came face to face with Inuyasha. He was smiling. "Oh hello Inuyasha."

"Hey Kikyou are you feeling okay?"

"I'll be fine it's just a head cold."

Inuyasha walked over to her and pulled a chair up to her bedside. He was really worried about her he had never seen her sick like this before. Kikyou on the other hand didn't want Inuyasha to be in the same room with her. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy his company. She was just afraid of what might happen. She didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time they got too close.

"Kikyou what's wrong? Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He left. You know business as usual."

Inuyasha went to the door and locked it. Kikyou stared up at him confused. She had no idea what to expect next. "Inuyasha why are you closing the door?" she asked him.

"Kikyou let me take care of you."

He walked over to her and kissed her passionately. At first Kikyou didn't know what she should do. She soon gave in to his kiss. He went for her shirt buttons and began to unbutton them while continuing to kiss her. Once he had her shirt off he threw it to the floor.

"Inu…stop." She managed to say.

"What why?"

"We can't do this. What if Sesshomaru comes back."

"He wont he'll be gone for hours." With that being said Kikyou reached up and unbuttoned his buttons. She took his shirt and threw it to the floor with her clothes. Inuyasha started kissing and playing with her breasts. He then moved to her womanhood licking, sucking, and fingering her until she was moaning softly. "Inuyasha…" she moaned his name.

She couldn't remember the last time a man had made her feel this good. Sesshomaru was almost always gone so she could hardly ever feel this pleasure. "You taste excellent Kikyou." He whispered. He kissed her again and then placed himself at her entrance. He looked down at her and smiled. She knew what was going to happen next. "Inuyasha I need you." she whispered quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

He slowly entered his thick hard length inside of her. He began pumping into her starting with slow thrusts and then moved faster. Kikyou began to scream louder Inuyasha sent his lips crashing down on to hers. She screamed into his mouth while he continuously pumped into her. He released her lips and began showing more attention to her breasts. Kikyou moaned softly as she came to her release. Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kikyou's as he released his seed into her.

"Kikyou!" he shouted as he came. He pulled himself out of her and lay down besides her. He put his arms around Kikyou bringing her closer to him. "Inuyasha." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"No one can ever know about this."

"Kik, are you regretting what happened?"

"No I don't regret it. But Sesshomaru finds out; he will be devastated. He can't know."

"I won't tell him. But you can't expect me to want to give you up so easily." Kikyou didn't know what to say. It almost sounded as if Inuyasha was in love with her. A part of her still had strong feelings for Sesshomaru. He was her husband. She also knew that she wanted to be with Inuyasha. She liked being around him and he was always there when Sesshomaru wasn't.

"Inuyasha?" she called his name again.

But there was no answer. He had fallen asleep with his arms around her. Kikyou smiled at him and left a kiss on his forehead. She watched as his Inu ears fell flat on his head. He looked so cute while he slept.

"Good night Inu."


	4. You look different Kikyou

**I have to thank the following people:**

**Best of both worlds: Did you know that you were one of the people to inspire me to write more in this story your review got to me, besides I don't like to quit something when I start it.**

**KikyouxInuyasha: Knowing that you like my stories means a lot thank you.**

**Cold Kikyo: You really think this is a good story thanks.**

* * *

It wasn't until hours later when Kikyou woke up to find Inuyasha gone, she wasn't surprised that he left anyway that was good so Sesshomaru wouldn't have caught them in bed together. She noticed that her headache was gone she actually felt better.

"Inuyasha must have been just what I needed." she thought to herself.

Moments later there was a knock at the door she sprang to her feet and put her clothes back on she had a feeling Sesshomaru was on the other side of the door either him or another servant he sent to check up on her.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Kikyou it's me open the door." Sesshomaru said.

She opened the door and came face to face with her husband he didn't look to happy she began to worry like what if he found out about what happened earlier. Those servants were pretty damn noisy always up to something.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong you look upset?"

"Its just something fell threw on one of my buissness meetings thats all."

He sat on the bed and Kikyou joined him she could feel that he was tense so she started to massage his shoulders anything to make him feel better.

"Are you feeling a little better now?" She asked.

"Yes you always know how to make me feel better."

He turned around fast grabbed Kikyou by her waist and pushed her down on the bed so that he was on top of her. She stared up at him not knowing what she should do,he was still her husband so there wasn't much she could do. He captured her lips in a kiss at first she resisted but then found herself giving into him. It wasn't like she could completely deny him they were married and she didn't want him to get suspicious.

Just as he was getting her shirt off he stopped himself and got off of the bed Kikyou stared up at him confused.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" She asked.

"You seem different Kikyou."

"Different, what do you mean?"

"You look better, much healthier I'm glad."

Kikyou sighed in relief she had almost thought for a minute he knew about what happened between her and Inuyasha earlier.

"Is that all well of course I'm better I did everything the doctor told me to."

"Before I forget follow me."

He reached for Kikyou's hand and they left their bedroom down the stairs they walked until they were outside Kikyou didn't know what to expect with Sesshomaru he could be taking her to another dinner with his parents for all she knew.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

"Kikyou open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes to see a brand new silver and black sports car the same one Kikyou told Sesshomaru she wanted a few months ago.

"Sesshomaru, its lovely but I..."

"She's yours Kikyou I saw her and you were the first person that came to mind I just knew I had to buy it for you."

"Sesshomaru I cant except this I already have three cars all of them that you bought me I just cant keep it."

"Yeah you have some cars but do you have a sports car, Kikyou I really want you to have this so will just except it."

Kikyou looked from him to the car, she really wanted that car but she knew she didn't deserve it not after what she had done with Inuyasha.

"Kik, what do you want from me to get on my hand and knees and beg." he joked.

She smiled back at him she had to admit that would be a sight to see Sesshomaru Tyjacki mob boss on his hands and knees for his wife to except a gift from him.

"That wont be necessary Sesshomaru I'll keep the car."

He reached over and captured her lips in another passionate kiss this time she did not hesitate to kiss him back. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing there watching them.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kikyou asked.

"I asked him to stop by he's coming with us tonight." Sesshomaru said.

"Tonight? We are we going?"

"Koga Hiroshima is having a party tonight he has invited me and my wife its only proper I have Inuyasha there just in case he tries to pull something." he answered.

Kikyou nodded and then walked back towards the house she turned and took another look at both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"I guess I'll go and get dressed then what kind of party is it?"

"Its a formal party nothing causal." Inuyasha answered.

"Okay I understand Sesshomaru would you like to help me pick out something?" she asked.

He smiled seductively of course he would gladly help Kikyou get out of those clothes they needed to make up for lost time they haven't been alone in weeks.

"Sure darling." He answered following her into the house.

Leaving Inuyasha standing there gritting his teeth he wanted to run in there and take Kikyou away from Sesshomaru. Although he knew he couldn't they were still married but he be damned if he let Kikyou stay married to him he knew they would end up together some way or another.

"I cant lose Kikyou to him, I don't care if they're married or not."

**Okay I know short chapter I promise the next chapter will be better or my name isn't**

**Sky Maiden. So keep reading please.**


	5. A night to remember

**Me: **I'm back you all don't really want this update do you.

**Kikyou: **Don't be silly Sky Maiden of course your readers want you to update.

**Inuyasha: **Yeah what Kikyou said. And whats with this thing between, Kikyou, Sesshomaru, and me who's she going to choose already.

**Me: **"Pauses" well on with the story.

**Inuyasha: **Hey you can't just avoid me like that.

**Me: **Whatever, now on with the story.

* * *

By looking at Koga Hiroshima's house Kikyou could tell he was very wealthy. She thought to herself maybe he was also apart of the mob. Sesshomaru reached for her arm and led the way into the house with Inuyasha trailing behind them. He couldn't take his eyes of Kikyou she looked really beautiful tonight, but then again she was always beautiful. She had her hair out and was wearing a black dress she wasn't wearing any makeup. But she was a natural beauty she didn't need things like that. Deep down Inuyasha knew he shouldn't be carrying on with Kikyou.

She was a married woman and of all people she could have been married to she had to be married to his older brother. The plain and simple truth was that he loved Kikyou come to think of it he had always loved Kikyou, even before she was married to Sesshomaru. Once inside the estate they were greeted by Koga and his wife Ayame.

"Welcome to our home Mr. And Mrs. Tyjacki." Ayame greeted.

'Thank you for inviting us." Kikyou said.

Then Koga turned his attention to the man standing behind Sesshomaru and Kikyou. He was sure he hadn't invited him to attend this party.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh thats my younger brother Inuyasha he'll be joining us I hope thats alright?" Sesshomaru asked although he really didn't care.

"Oh its fine so Sesshomaru shall we talk about that buissness deal." Koga said.

"Lead the way."

Before turning to leave with Koga Sesshomaru left a kiss on Kikyou's cheek and promised that the meeting wouldn't last long. She gave him a smile and told him that it didn't matter how long it took she would find some way to amuse herself. As soon as both Kikyou and Sesshomaru left Ayame turned to Kikyou and smiled.

"How about we ditch this boring party and talk outside?" Ayame suggested.

Just by the look in Kikyou's eyes Kikyou could tell that she knew how to have fun and also that they might have quite a lot in common.

"Okay sure I don't mind."

She started to walk after Ayame but then realized Inuyasha was still standing there. She didn't want to stand there alone.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" she asked.

"Huh, oh yeah sure."

Then Kikyou went with Ayame outside into the gardens. Kikyou had to admit the gardens were her favorite part of the Hiroshima's house. They were so beautiful that they almost rivaled the natural beauty of her own gardens.

"Are these your gardens?" Kikyou asked.

"Oh yes I planted everything myself its sad really but this is the only place I can go to when I need to be alone."

Kikyou nodded in agreement she too understood what it was like to need to be away from it all. Thats why she would go to her gardens it was an escape from her life as a mob bosses wife, and everything else that she was dealing with.

"Its not sad I too go to my gardens when life gets to stressful."

Ayame turned her attention to the sky which was a beautiful dark blue and the moon looked especially beautiful.

"It does get rather lonely when my husband is away on buissness. I often have to find other ways to amuse myself."

Kikyou began to wonder what she meant by that but it soon became clear that Ayame must have been having an affair. It was the only possible explanation.

"Is Koga in the mob too?" she asked although she knew the answer to that question.

"Yes but I have to say he's not as powerful as your husband maybe if he wasn't such a fool."

"Fool." Kikyou repeated.

"Yeah he's so into the mob and all his meetings he wouldn't even realize what I'm doing even if it was staring him in the face.

Kikyou understood perfectly what she was saying. Mainly because the same was true for her, Sesshomaru was so wrapped up in his work he wouldn't even realize she was having an affair. Let alone sleeping with Inuyasha.

"Kikyou I like to think that we are friends now we have so much in common with one another."

"Certainly, I do consider you a friend and I hope that we will remain friends."

* * *

**(With Sesshomaru and Koga)**

Koga led Sesshomaru into a room in the center was a large table with several seats around it. It was obviously used for holding meetings with other buissness men in the mob.

"Have a seat."

Sesshomaru took his seat and Koga sat across from him. He was hoping this meeting wouldn't last long because he didn't want to leave Kikyou alone for hours.

"So what do you want to speak about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"As you know we are not alone in the mob there are several people who wish to have us taken care of, if you know what I mean."

"Taken care of, me don't they realize who I' am, I'm Sesshomaru Tyjacki I can have each and everyone of them murdered. Give me names now."

"The most lethal one is a man named Naraku he has been known to do dangerous things."

"Naraku, no last name I'll put my men on it right away."

"You know you have a very beautiful wife I hate to see anything happen to that beautiful face of hers." he said in a threatening tone.

* * *

**(With Ayame and Kikyou)**

"Don't get me wrong I love Koga otherwise I would have never married him."

"Yes I love Sesshomaru too, even though I don't approve of what he does I still love him."

Unknowing to them Inuyasha was right behind the bushes listening in on their conversation he hated hearing that Kikyou loved Sesshomaru. Not that he could be surprised they were married ever since she was 19. That was nearly 6 years of marriage of course it would be natural for her to love him that he wasn't willing to let her go that easily.

"Well I have to get back to that party, but I'll be back as soon as I can. You'll be alright here for awhile?" Ayame asked.

"Sure I'll be fine."

"Alright I'll be back."

Inuyasha waited for awhile until he was sure Ayame had left and then made his way over to Kikyou who looked really surprised to see him.

"Kikyou?"

"Inuyasha what are you doing out here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Inuyasha...I." she started.

But he walked over to her and put his arms around her. It was obvious that he wasn't planning on letting her go. And apart of her wished that he wouldn't she almost wanted to stay like this forever but knew she couldn't.

"Kikyou I know your married to him, and I know that you love him. But that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Please don't say it." she whispered in her head.

"I love you Kikyou, always have, always will."

She let him go she was hoping he wouldn't have told her that he loved her knowing this made her feel bad. Because she also knew how much Sesshomaru loved her, and to make matters worse she was in love with both of them.

"Inuyasha..." she started.

"You don't have to say anything Kikyou. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way about me."

He started to walk away but she grabbed his arm preventing him from going any further. He turned to look at her she had tears about to come down her eyes. She could feel them and she could see them about to come down.

"Inuyasha wait...I love you too."

"Kikyou?"

But before he could go any further she moved closer to him and captured his lips in a kiss which he happily kissed her back. Knowing that she loved him back made him not regret anything that went on between them in the past couple of months. Soon she broke away from the kiss and turned away from him.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"You know that I love my husband as well, and I can't leave him." she answered.

This he knew like Sesshomaru would ever let Kikyou leave. He loved her way to much to give her a divorce the only way she would ever be away from him is if she were to die. And even then he wouldn't give her up he probably make a trade with the devil himself.

"Yes I understand but please allow us to be together again, even if only this one night." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and understood fully what he meant by that. And knowing how she felt about him decided to grant him his wish. But somehow felt that this wouldn't be their last night at all.

* * *

**(With Sesshomaru and Koga)**

Sesshomaru knew a threat when he heard one, he lunged at Koga and knocked him out of his chair and then pointed a gun at him.

"Do you dare threaten Kikyou's life I promise you that you will regret it."

"No I would never threaten her life but whats stopping Naraku, and all the rest of them from getting to both Kikyou and Ayame."

Sesshomaru nodded and then put his gun away. He wasn't all concerned about Ayame his main and only concern was for Kikyou.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you sit down then we can handle this like civilized buissness men." Koga said.

Sesshomaru reluctantly sat down he knew that he couldn't trust Koga. But decided that he would give him a chance to explain his plan.

"Well go on then." Sesshomaru said.

"We should form an alliance you and me, with your power and my resources we can be unstoppable I assure you."

"Sorry but I work alone."

"Tell that to Kikyou when she's buried six feet under." Koga said.

Sesshomaru grabbed him by his shirt collar and began to strangle him.

"Listen here leave Kikyou out of this. You want an alliance fine then but if you double cross me than your dead. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yeah.." he said.

Sesshomaru dropped him to the ground Koga regained his breath and then took his seat and Sesshomaru sat back down as well.

"Good I'm glad we have an understanding."

"Don't you dare threaten Ayame or I"ll...'

"You'll what, surely you don't think I'm afraid of you because I'm not. As for Ayame I have no desire to kill her."

Ayame meanwhile left Kikyou out there on purpose she could tell that something was going on between Inuyasha and her. She decided to let them have some alone time before Sesshomaru could interrupt them. She took an instant liking to Kikyou and they were going threw the exact same situation so naturally she would help.

"Well it was a pleasure doing buissness with you Koga but I should get going."

"Yes I understand."

Ayame watched as Sesshomaru and Koga shook hands that meant that their meeting was over she needed to go warn Kikyou that Sesshomaru would be on his way looking for her. She turned around immediately and ran down to the gardens.

"Kikyou... Kikyou?" she said.

Kikyou stopped kissing Inuyasha and reached for her clothes hopefully Ayame hadn't seen too much that would be really awkward.

"What is it Ayame?" she asked.

Ayame didn't come into the garden instead she talked from the other side of the wall.

"Sesshomaru is done with his meeting he'll be looking for you soon."

Kikyou and Inuyasha got on their feet and started to put there clothes on. Kikyou began to panic when she heard Sesshomaru's voice in the distance.

"Ayame where is Kikyou?" He asked.

He didn't sound like he was to far but still she got worried without thinking she pushed Inuyasha into the bushes and threw the rest of his clothes back there.

"Kikyou well she's..."

"I'm right here Sesshomaru." Kikyou said.

"Oh there you are have you been out here the entire time?"

"Yes Ayame and I were just getting to know one another."

This was only have true but of course she wasn't about to tell him the rest.

"I see, well Koga and I have finished our meeting we can leave now if you want."

"Yes, lets go."

"Where's Inuyasha?" he asked.

"He left already you know him he doesn't really like these sort of parties."

He nodded and then started walking away.

"Ayame you will come over and join me for tea some time wont you?" Kikyou asked.

"Oh sure of course."

Then Kikyou breathed a word of thank you and Ayame whispered back your welcome to her. Inuyasha who was now fully dressed and was about to leave when he noticed Kikyou's bracelet lying on the ground. He picked it up and put it into his pocket and then jumped into the tree and took off into the night.

"Better keep this safe for her." he thought to himself.

**End. I know this chapter wasn't that interesting but it will get better. Until next time.**


	6. Morning Sickness

**Me: Thanks everyone for the reviews I'm glad that you all are enjoying this. Thats all I ever wanted for the readers to be entertained.**

**Inuyasha:- coughs- liar.**

**Me: Do we have a problem Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Hell yea you still haven't told me who Kikyou choses.**

**Kikyou: Actually I too wish to know who I'm ending up with.**

**Me: Kikyou I wish I could tell you but the truth is you look great with both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha: Tell me dammit.**

**Me: -sighs- okay I'll just start the chapter.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at the Tyjacki estate. The sun was shining brightly there was no sign of rain in sight. Sesshomaru decided that he and Kikyou should go out and have breakfast together seeing as how they haven't actually spent any real time together. The only thing stopping them was the fact that she was still sleeping.

"Kikyou wake up I want us to spend the whole day together."

She opened her eyes almost instantly and shot right up out of bed. Then she turned around and ended up throwing up all over the floor. This was her third morning waking up like this she began to suspect something was wrong when she missed her period last month. It wasn't that she didn't want any children, well she had a lot things to think about now.

"Goodness Kikyou do I repulse you that much you throw up at the sight of me." he said sarcastically.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry for throwing up all over this nicely polished floor."

"Kikyou don't worry about the floor I'll have someone clean this up. You are my primary concern its fairly obvious you aren't well."

It was so sweet of him to say that to her. She was thankful that he loved her that much knowing that he loved her made her feel even worse about sleeping with Inuyasha. Not that she hadn't felt sorry already but for some reason she couldn't pull herself away from him. He was always there when she needed him, every time Sesshomaru couldn't be there he was always there. And she would always be grateful for him, she also loved him very much just as much as she loved her husband. She wasn't sure what she should do either way someone was going to get hurt.

"Kikyou?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"You seemed really distant just now."

"Sesshomaru, I."

She got out of bed and ran into the bathroom and all that could be heard was the sound of her throwing up. He too was starting to suspect something was wrong with her he decided to call on the assistance of one of his family's personal doctors. He walked into the bathroom and saw her kneeling in front of the toilet. He sat down on the side of the tub and began to rub her back and then felt her forehead she was burning up.

"Kikyou I'll call a doctor right away. As of now I need you to get back into bed right now."

She got up slowly and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. She felt really light headed all of a sudden she couldn't explain why. Just then Sesshomaru picked her up carefully and carried her back to their room. He laid her down and she got back underneath the covers she decided to just listen to Sesshomaru instead of arguing with him.

"I'll be back Kikyou." he said.

She didn't respond to him instead she went into her dresser and took out a novel that she was reading it was really good. Kikyou looked at the cover of the novel and noticed the woman was wearing a bracelet similar to the one Sesshomaru bought her.

"Where is my bracelet?" she thought to herself.

She opened her jewelry box and looked threw all the jewelry Sesshomaru brought her threw the years everything was there. Everything was there except that bracelet she never really used the jewelry the only things she valued was her wedding ring and that bracelet.

"The last time I seen that bracelet was when I was with Inuyasha that night."

It became clear to her that she must have left it somewhere in the gardens. She would have to ask Ayame if she seen it. Knowing Sesshomaru he would just want to buy her a new one, but she didn't want a new one she wanted her original one. Moments later Sesshomaru came back with a bowl of soup.

"Kikyou here eat this." he said.

She took one look at the soup and felt that she would throw up again. There was no way she was going to be able to eat that and keep it down.

"I can't."

"Kikyou you have to keep your strength up."

She could see that he wasn't going to leave her alone until she ate the soup. So she took the spoon and started to eat it.

"Thats my girl."

There was a knock at the door. And a servant came to Sesshomaru and told him that it was Ayame Hiroshima and she was here to see Kikyou.

"Tell her to go away."

"No Sesshomaru I'm well enough to see her." Kikyou said.

"Very well send her up." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru left the room as soon as Ayame entered he still needed to call that doctor. And he also figured that Ayame and Kikyou had things they needed to talk about privately. He didn't know how right he was.

"Kikyou you don't look so good."

"Thanks for noticing." she said sarcastically.

Ayame pulled up a seat next to her and waited until Kikyou spoke again. She could see that Kikyou wanted to talk.

"Ayame I have to tell you something."

"What is it Kikyou?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"I'm flattered and everything but shouldn't you be telling this to your husband."

Kikyou focused her attention to another part of the room. She was thinking of how she was going to tell Ayame without all the servants finding out. She soon told her to close the door so they could talk more.

"Okay now your freaking me out whats going on?" Ayame asked.

"I'm not completely sure of how the father is."

"So I was right then your sleeping with Inuyasha as well."

"Yes, thats why I'm worried about this pregnancy what if Inuyasha is the father."

Ayame could see why Kikyou was worried if Inuyasha was indeed the father there would be hell to pay. Sesshomaru would kill Inuyasha without a second thought, she was also very worried of what he might do to Kikyou.

"Kikyou who do you think the father is?" Ayame asked.

"If its Inuyasha I wouldn't be surprised I've been with him more than I've been with Sesshomaru in the last few months."

They stopped talking immediately when both Sesshomaru and another man entered the room he was obviously the doctor.

"Good morning Kikyou I'm Mr. Ishiwara what seems to be the problem?"

Sesshomaru and Ayame left the room and stood out into the hallway and allowed the doctor to determine what was wrong with Kikyou. Just then walking in the front door was Inuyasha who was busy eating an apple.

"Hey Sesshomaru whats going on?"

"Waiting for the doctor to tell me whats wrong with Kikyou."

"She's sick?"

He walked up the long staircase and noticed that Ayame was staring at him pretty hard. And he didn't like the awkward silence.

"She's been throwing up a lot for the past few days, and now she has a fever." Sesshomaru said.

It didn't take long for Mr. Ishiwara to determine what was wrong with her. He had been a doctor for over 30 years he knew a pregnant woman when he saw one.

"Well Mrs. Tyjacki your pregnant about a month to be accurate."

She put on one of her best smiles. She wasn't at all surprised she figured this much but now the question was who was the baby's father.

"Thank you Mr. Ishiwara please send my husband and friend back in so I can tell them the good news." she said.

"Of course."

He walked out into the hallway to see Inuyasha standing there as well.

"You all can go in now. She'll tell you the news."

Sesshomaru and Ayame stepped in first. Followed by Inuyasha who also wanted to know what was wrong with her. Kikyou looked up to see Inuyasha standing there as well, this was certainly going to make things weird.

"Kikyou whats wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked sitting next to her.

"Its simple really."

"What is it tell us?" Ayame asked.

"I'm pregnant."

As soon as she said that Inuyasha began spitting out the remainder of the apple he was eating. Did he hear correctly or was his ears playing tricks on him. That couldn't be possible his ears picked up on everything.

"Kikyou this is excellent news, I'm going to be a father." he said throwing his arms around her and capturing her in a tight embrace.

But she didn't take her eyes off Inuyasha and he didn't take his eyes off her either. Clearly they were both thinking the same thing.

"More like I'm going to be a father." he thought to himself.

**I know it was short but it got right to the point. Now who do you think the father is. Lol see ya in the next chapter.**


	7. A real shocker

**Me: Yep Kikyou is pregnant not that we're surprised.**

**Kikyou: Are you trying to make me out to be some kind of whore?**

**Me: Of course not Kikyou I would never do that to you. Its all for the sake of the story I assure you.**

**Kikyou: Alright then please proceed.**

**Me: Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Months had passed and Inuyasha didn't get a chance to speak to Kikyou. Mainly because Sesshomaru was starting to be near her 24/7 that and he always had Inuyasha out on assignments. Tonight he was supposed to be keeping an eye on a person named Naraku, he was bored out of his mind and could think of a million better things to do. Right now he was sitting in a restaurant while Naraku was on a date with some woman.

"I wonder what Kikyou is doing?"

He really needed to speak to her, he strongly believed the baby that she was carrying was his. And he couldn't very well let Sesshomaru raise his baby. When Naraku left he left too but instead of following him he went to make a phone call. He prayed that Kikyou would answer the phone instead of someone else.

"Hello." a womans voice said.

"Kikyou?" he questioned.

She paused for a minute that voice had to be Inuyasha. But why would he call now at a time like this especially with Sesshomaru always around. Thankfully tonight Sesshomaru had no choice but to leave it was urgent.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?"

"Is Sesshomaru around?"

"No he isn't he just left."

"Good Kikyou meet in the gardens of the house in 15 minutes."

She couldn't say no because she knew what he wanted to discuss. And they really needed to talk about what they were going to do. Just in case this baby happened to be his instead of Sesshomaru's. By the time she got to the gardens Inuyasha was already standing there.

"Kikyou you came."

"Did you think I wouldn't I know what you want to talk about?"

He nodded and then sat on the bench Kikyou reluctantly joined him. They had a lot of discuss and time was limited there was no guarantee when Sesshomaru would come back.

"Kikyou we ignored the subject for months, we can't any longer."

She nodded in agreement as much as she didn't want to face reality, she had too. She wanted to know who the father of her baby was. She would have to take matters into her own hands and do everything on her own without anyone finding out. Not Inuyasha and especially not Sesshomaru once she found out who it was then she would make some decisions.

"Inuyasha I couldn't agree more."

"Kikyou I've been thinking a lot about us. We should run away together, pick up and leave before Sesshomaru even realizes."

He wasn't asking a lot of her. It was obvious all he wanted to do was be with her and their baby, that is if it even was his baby. Apart of her wanted to go away with him. But then she realized that nothing ever got passed Sesshomaru. He would eventually hunt them down and find them and possibly kill Inuyasha. She couldn't risk his life like that she would never be able to live with herself. And she still had feelings for her husband and if it was his baby she would stay with him.

"Inuyasha we can't run away."

She got up when she heard a car approaching it had to be Sesshomaru. She turned to face him a regretful look on her face. She hated leaving him like this especially when they still had many things to discuss.

"I have to go."

"Kikyou that baby could be mine, I can't just forget about that."

"I'm not expecting you too. We'll talk again sometime I promise."

Before she left Inuyasha pulled her into a loving embrace. She found herself wanting to stay like this forever but couldn't. She pulled away from him if she knew her husband he would send the entire army after her if he could. When she got back inside the house she went to the kitchen and started to make her some tea.

When she was done up the stairs she went to see Sesshomaru standing there. He was looking out the window with a very intense gaze. She wondered why he was doing that and if he was okay, he sure didn't look it.

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" she asked.

'Yes I'm fine, why wouldn't I be."

She sat down on her side of the bed and then set her tea on her nightstand. She turned her attention to Sesshomaru who was still staring out of the window.

"Sesshomaru why don't you come here?"

He hesitated at first but soon made his way over to the bed. He laid down next to Kikyou and she put her arms around him. She could see that he needed to talk, but knowing him there was no guarantee that he would say to much.

"Now are you going to tell me what has you so upset?" she asked.

"I have a lot on mind thats all."

She could see that but what could he possibly be thinking about. And also why didn't he want her to know about it.

"Yes I can see that Sesshomaru I just want to know what that is."

"I was thinking of the baby, what if I'm not a good father."

She felt more and more guilty by the minute. All Sesshomaru cared about was being a good father, and that was the thing Inuyasha wanted. She couldn't hurt either of them she felt it best if maybe she left town all together.

"If you love the baby as much as you love me. Then I don't see what the problem is."

He turned to look at her and then kissed her on the cheek. This is why he loved her so much she understood him and always seemed to make him feel better.

"I love you Kikyou, you always know just what to say."

"I love you too." she said.

Then Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kikyou's wrist. He was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing the bracelet he bought her. She had said that she loved it so much that she would never take it.

"Kikyou?"

"Yes."

"Where's the bracelet I gave you."

She paused slightly she too had been wondering where the bracelet was. And she couldn't very well tell him what she had been doing that night she lost it.

"I have no idea I think I lost it, I hope you wont be to angry."

"Angry goodness no I'll buy you another if you want."

Then he turned around and went to sleep. She didn't deserve to be treated with such kindness not after what she did to him. Having an affair was one thing, but it was with his brother and now she was possibly pregnant with Inuyasha's baby.

"I'll go to a doctor first thing in the morning."

* * *

**(The next morning)**

As Sesshomaru continued to sleep she went into the bathroom and grabbed his tooth brush. She had a friend who was a doctor she could run a DNA test on the baby. She went to Inuyasha and asked him for his toothbrush as well.

"You want my what?" he asked.

"They'll need samples of both you and Sesshomaru's DNA. Thats the only reason why I'm asking."

He nodded and a few minutes later came back with one of his toothbrushes. He handed it to Kikyou but still felt a little strange.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No I'll be fine alone."

She didn't wait for him to say anything else, instead she continued to the doctor. Her friend Sango was the best in her field she could have the results in no time. It was still pretty early so she was sure she could be in and out in no time. She got to the office and just like she thought no one was in there she went straight to Sango.

"Kikyou hey what are you doing here?"

"I need a favor will you help me?"

"Of course you know I will."

Kikyou then went into details about the situation and why she needed Sango's help. She was her friend and she wasn't about to judge her, and she was willing to help.

"Let me get this straight those are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's toothbrushes and you want me to run a test. So I can see which one of them is the father of your baby."

"Yes thats exactly what I need you to do."

Sango shrugged her shoulders. This had to be the craziest situation she ever dealt with it sounded like a T.V show.

"Okay but it will take about a day for the results."

"Alright fine."

Sango went into the back for awhile. It would be difficult to do with Kikyou still carrying the baby but it could be done. As she was looking at the x-rays she began to see something extra.

"What. How well I know how but this is rare."

She needed to tell Kikyou right away this was big news. She couldn't wait to tell her it was sure to cause some shock.

"Kikyou we need to talk."

"Is there something wrong Sango?"

"Something has happened. You need to know."

Sango began to get quiet and then she read the x-rays again making sure that they were right. News this big had to be absolutely accurate. Kikyou didn't like the silence she wanted to know about whatever was going on.

"Sango just tell me."

"Kikyou your having twins."

**Ha ha I'm leaving u all with this news. Aren't we all surprised this news just kills my original plan I need to change the whole story around now. Oh yes Review spare no details about your feelings on this chapter.**


	8. Kikyou's bracelet, found

**KikyouxInuyasha: Its like your reading my thoughts, yea your idea was right thats exactly how its going to happen. -sighs well since u know then theres no point to continue writing Lol. Just kidding I dedicate this chapter to you because you figured the twin thing out.**

**Enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

"Twins there must be some kind of mistake." Kikyou said.

"No, no mistake look at the monogram."

Sango handed her the monogram. There was no mistake she was indeed having twins she would have been happy with just one. But now she had two not that she wasn't thrilled but now who was the father of her twins.

"Well I was wondering why I was getting so huge." Kikyou said.

Sango couldn't help but laugh. But soon regained her serious composure she was sure that Kikyou would want to know who the twins father was.

"I take it you still want to know the results?" she asked.

"Yes I still want to know."

"Right I thought so, come back tomorrow I'll have the results."

Kikyou bade Sango farewell and left the clinic. As she was walking she spotted a silver haired man across the street.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she asked,

"I knew you would be here, are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded yes she appreciated his concern. But then she took him by the hand and led him to the park across the street. He had a very bewildered expression but he decided to follow her anyway she looked like she had something to say.

"Whats wrong Kikyou?" he asked.

"I have just received some surprising news." she started.

"What who's the father is it me or Sesshomaru?"

She was taken aback he sure didn't waste anytime asking questions. But she couldn't give him any answers because she didn't have any herself.

"I don't know I will have the results tomorrow."

"Alright so whats the news?"

"I'm having twins."

He opened his with shock this was definantly news to him. And before he knew it he fell flat on the floor with his mouth wide open.

"Inuyasha, Are you okay?" she asked helping him up.

"Twins." he repeated.

He was up off the ground now but the shock had not left his face. He sat down on the bench and Kikyou joined him she wanted to see what he would say next. It was silent for a moment and then Inuyasha turned to face her. She wasn't sure what to expect but what he did next took her by surprise.

He leaned closer and wrapped his arms around her. So that she was now safely secure in his arms and then she heard him speak.

"Kikyou, you know no matter what I'll be there for you." he said softly.

"I know and thank you." she whispered back.

"You don't have to thank me I love you Kikyou nothing is going to change that."

She nodded and then leaned in closer to him so that now head was lying on his chest. He looked at her and then brought her closer to him. And they stayed like that for hours and she had felt so comfortable in his arms that she ended up drifting of to sleep. But soon remembered that she had to get home.

"Inuyasha I have to get going."

"Yea I know."

He had a very regretful expression on his face, it was obvious that he didn't want her to leave. And as much as she wanted to stay just a little longer she couldn't. She started to leave but not before throwing herself in his arms. Inuyasha paused a little as the scent of salty tears hit his nose, she had been crying.

"Kikyou whats wrong?" he asked in a loving manner.

"I'm sorry for not being able to love you in the way I should."

He pulled apart from her and then with his claw he wiped the tears from her face. She looked up at him surprised and then smiled at him. He then brought her closer and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. This time she did not hesitate to kiss him back she allowed him to continue. But soon they both stopped.

"Kikyou I understand and its okay. Just know that I love you."

"Tomorrow meet me at the clinic and we can find out the results together." she told him.

He nodded and then with one final hug they split up. She went back to the estate and he went back to his home. As she walked home she began to think of what she was going to tell Sesshomaru, he would want to know where she had been. Just as she thought Jaken was standing outside waiting for her it seemed that he had been waiting for hours.

"Ms. Kikyou are you okay. Where did you go Master Sesshomaru was worried."

"I'm fine Jaken. You didn't have to wait outside for me."

"Masters orders, speaking of the master he wishes to see you."

Kikyou didn't say anything but went up the stairs to Sesshomaru. At this time he would most likely be found in his study. She stood by the door to find him looking threw books, he seemed to be searching for something.

"Kikyou where have you been. I woke up and you were gone?" he asked.

"I had a doctors appointment today." she answered.

"What. Why didn't you wake me up I would have accompanied you."

She didn't say anything and he didn't either. He seemed to be thinking deeply about something her eyes traveled to the books. They were all about parenting she was surprised to see that he was reading them. All he wanted to do was be a good father she didn't want to brake his heart any further.

"Parenting for dummies. Sesshomaru I thought you were a man of great literature." she joked.

"Yes well I told Jaken to find a book but he came back with this trash."

He got quiet again and Kikyou wondered why that was. If he was ever this quiet it was because he was thinking or something bothered him. She didn't think he was angry or at least he didn't seem like he was. It had to be the other he must have been in deep thought but what could he possibly be thinking about.

"Ah, before I forget there is something I want to show you."

He took her by the hand and led her further down the hall. She hoped it wasn't another gift god knows she didn't deserve anymore. But she kept all thoughts to herself as they walked further.

"We're the hallways always this long?" she asked.

He laughed a little he had always appreciated his wife's humor. But he didn't answer her question but stopped at a room. She was sure that she had never been to this room before, there were just to many rooms to remember.

'Where are we?" she asked.

"Take a look." he said stepping aside.

She opened the door to see that the room was a nursery. It was not painted yet but it was already beautiful. She was surprised that he went ahead and did this, and also found that it was a waste of time. Especially if her twins were not his but Inuyasha's, he noticed her silence it made him very uncomfortable.

"What you don't like it?" he asked.

"No I love it."

"If you don't like it I can have someone fix it."

Could she tell him, there was a possibility that the twins were indeed his. And he did deserve to know, he would want to know.

"This room is perfect for one baby."

He looked up at her his gold eyes lit up with curiosity. He knew perfectly well what she had meant by that. He was just a little surprised one baby would be a handle now he had two to worry about, not that he wasn't thrilled.

"Kikyou we're having twins."

Before she could say anymore he grabbed her and hugged her. She hugged him back she knew he would be thrilled. And she was also and deep down she knew Inuyasha was thrilled as well she was worried about how Sesshomaru would react. All she knew that whatever would happen was not going to be pretty.

"Sesshomaru I take it your happy."

"I'm beyond happy we'll need to get a bigger room for the nursery."

And without saying another word he left the study. She leaned on the desk her mind racing a mile a minute. Tomorrow would be a big day she would have to break someone's heart when she found out who was actually the twins father.

She did not wish to continue breaking Sesshomaru's heart. It was already bad enough that she broke her vows and cheated on him. And she also couldn't break Inuyasha's heart he had been there for her at the moments she needed him most.

"No matter what I will hurt them." she thought to herself.

* * *

**(The next morning at the clinic)**

Inuyasha had showed up at the clinic bright and early and waited for Kikyou. Moments later she got out of the limo. Sesshomaru wanted to come but couldn't, buissness as usual. It was just as well she couldn't very well have them both there.

"Kikyou you ready to do this?" he asked.

"Yes this will end today."

He held onto her hand as they made their way to Sango's office. She had just been reviewing the results and was still surprised. This had to be the strangest pregnancy of all time, it could very well go into the Guinness book of world records.

"Okay maybe not." Sango thought.

Just as she closed her file Kikyou and Inuyasha stood at the door. She put on her best smile and told them to take a seat.

"So how are you feeling, you'll be going into labor soon I see." Sango said.

"I'm alright Sango."

"Will you hurry up and give us the results." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Still rude aren't we Inuyasha." she said.

But he didn't answer her. She went into her cabinet and took out some files. Then she turned back to Kikyou and Inuyasha.

"Well what kind I say I have the results. I must admit they were really surprising."

"Is something wrong, with my children?" Kikyou asked.

"No it isn't that both babies are healthy. Its these results I've never witnessed anything like it before."

Kikyou and Inuyasha exchanged looks this was all to strange. The way Sango was talking it was as if it was a huge scientific discovery. That nothing this bizarre had ever happened in the history of all pregnancies.

"Are you trying to say that my kids belong in a freak show." Inuyasha said.

Sango chuckled softly. Of course that wasn't at all what she meant but leave to Inuyasha to misunderstand.

"No thats not what I meant. Besides both of them don't belong to you."

"You're saying that Inuyasha is the father of one and Sesshomaru is the other twins father." Kikyou said.

"Yes thats exactly what I'm saying. I know its strange but I compared both samples and those are the results I received. Would you like to know the sex of your babies and who they belong too." Sango asked.

Kikyou started to slowly take in the news. It was truly hard to believe that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fathered her twins. She could have sworn this felt like an episode of Jerry Springer or a soap opera.

"I want to know." she said.

"Yes me too."

Sango took a deep breath and then opened up another file. She even took a back up test just to make sure they were truly accurate.

"Okay one is a girl and the other is a boy. The boy is Inuyasha's child and the girl is Sesshomaru's." she said.

But they still held expressions on their face that showed that they weren't convinced. She couldn't blame them it was a lot to think about. So she took the files and handed it to them to look over and moments later they were convinced.

"Thank you Sango for all your help."

"Of course what will you do now."

"I'll have to tell Sesshomaru everything he cannot go on thinking both of the twins are his."

Sango nodded and told her she wished for the best. Kikyou would tell him today what he should have found out many months ago. He was going to be furious and he would want revenge, she didn't want Inuyasha hurt. Before they actually walked into the house she pulled him aside.

"I'll tell Sesshomaru alone."

"What, no way I'm going to be there."

"Inuyasha he will not think twice about killing you."

"I know, but I can't let you tell him alone. What kind of man would I be."

That was true he would be labeled a coward. Which he wasn't but still she couldn't help but want him to be safe. So then they walked in together to find Sesshomaru seated there he had just gotten home minutes ago.

"Kikyou, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm okay."

"Inuyasha thank you for taking her to the doctor."

"It was no problem."

Kikyou took a step forward and stared straight into Sesshomaru's eyes. It was now or never she would just have to wait for the after effects later.

"Sesshomaru I have something to tell you."

But he wasn't staring at her anymore his eyes had drifted to Inuyasha's pocket. There hanging out of the side of it was Kikyou's bracelet. He leaped up angrily and started choking Inuyasha so that he was leaned up against the wall.

"Why do you have Kikyou's bracelet?" he asked angrily.

**End. Next chapter complete and total chaos stay here for more. **


	9. No turning back

**Everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far thats good. Now that we are all threw with the twin thing. Its time Sesshomaru found out, I'm warning you now the end of this chapter won't be nice.**

* * *

"Sesshomaru let him go." Kikyou said.

He reluctantly stopped choking Inuyasha and dropped him to the ground. Kikyou went over to Inuyasha who was getting of the floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Sesshomaru stood with his arms folded as he watched the scene. Why did she all of a sudden care about what happened to him.

"Sesshomaru we have to talk." she said.

"I'm listening." he said.

This was it, it was now or never. She replayed this scene over and over in her mind every outcome the same. He would be furious there was no telling what he might do.

"You should sit down."

He stared back at Kikyou he knew what that meant, something bad was about to happen. She was going to deliver some bad news, he was sure of it. So he sat down, well more like leaned himself up against the desk.

"Well what is it?" he asked.

She knew what she had to say, she wanted not to hurt him. But knew that there was no escaping this he would be hurt.

"Sesshomaru so much has happened over these last months."

"Yes I know. If I'm not mistaken you'll be having the twins soon, does this have anything to do with them?" he asked.

She nodded it had everything to do with them.

"Yes, but before I get to them I need to tell you something else."

He studied the facial expressions of both Kikyou and Inuyasha. He could tell that they both knew something that he didn't. Deep down he started to think of possible explanations everything started to point to one thing.

"There is no easy way to say this."

"Let me guess you somehow fell in love with Inuyasha during my absence." he said.

He started laughing he was most amused. That couldn't be it but he stopped laughing when he saw the guilty expressions on both their faces.

"Thats it isn't it." he said.

"Yea thats it." Inuyasha said.

But he wasn't showing any attention to his brother. His eyes never left Kikyou he refused to believe it, it couldn't be true.

"Kikyou this is a most amusing joke. But your a little early for April Fools." he said.

"It isn't a joke." she said.

He turned around and grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured into a glass. He didn't drink all the time but this was a moment that needed liquor. He drunk the scotch quickly his arms laid on the table his back turned to them.

"Did you sleep with him?" Sesshomaru asked.

She could see how hurt he was becoming. She wanted to find an easier way to put it but knew that there wasn't.

"Sesshomaru...I?" she started.

"Did you sleep with him!" he yelled.

"Yes I did." she yelled back.

Sesshomaru took the glass and threw it against the wall. Glass shattering instantly then he took the entire desk and shoved it out of the window. Causing more glass to be broken.

"You did this didn't you Inuyasha. I'll kill you."

Kikyou went over to Sesshomaru staring him straight in the eye. He had to know that this was partly her fault. Inuyasha wasn't the only one at fault.

"It wasn't just him. It was my fault too, I could have said no I could have resisted."

Sesshomaru paused as images of Kikyou and Inuyasha ran threw his mind. He didn't want to believe it but he could see that Kikyou wasn't lying to him.

"So are those children your carrying his." he said.

"Yes and no. I had Sango do the test the results were unbelievable at first."

"Out! Both of you." he said.

"We have a daughter Sesshomaru." she said.

So one of those children was his. He found it hard to believe it was indeed very strange. But he trusted the results because Sango was the best in her field. Right now he wanted to be alone he didn't want to hear or see Kikyou.

"Out now." he yelled again.

He would deal with whatever later right now he wanted them both gone. Kikyou knew that know was not a time to speak to him. So she turned around and left with Inuyasha who decided they would go to his house.

Sesshomaru meanwhile poured himself another drink. He sat in the darkest room in the house just him and his thoughts. He knew that he was never the best husband in the world. But was he that awful she found it necessary to sleep with his brother.

"Inuyasha will pay for this." he thought.

He was furious, but he didn't hate his wife. He hated that she slept with his brother and that one of the babies was his. The twins should have been his children, his and Kikyou's. But now one of them was his and the other was Inuyasha's.

"Jaken." he called.

"Yes Master Tyjacki."

"Have someone follow Kikyou and Inuyasha let me know their every move."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

**(With Inuyasha and Kikyou)**

She had expected him to react a lot worst. Which led her to believe that he wasn't done with them, he would find some other way to get revenge. Just like he did with his enemies in the mob he would make them pay greatly.

"Kikyou its going to be okay." Inuyasha said hugging her.

"No it won't he'll do something I know he will."

"We'll leave town."

Leaving town had sounded like a great idea. If it weren't for the fact that she had a daughter with him. She just couldn't keep him away from his daughter that would most likely make him angrier.

"I will leave town with you, but not now."

"What why not?"

"Soon I'll deliver the twins I can't keep Sesshomaru from his daughter."

Inuyasha understood perfectly if the tables where turned he wouldn't have wanted to be kept away from his child. But they did have to leave the house Sesshomaru would search here first.

"Okay but we have to get away from here."

"I know, but where will we go." Kikyou said.

"I'm not sure but we have to leave right now."

Inuyasha grabbed as much money as he possibly could. And some of his personal belongings and then he and Kikyou got in his car and drove away.

"Don't worry Kikyou I won't let anything happen to you." he said.

She already knew that he wouldn't. But what she was also worried about was what Sesshomaru would do. He was strung up on emotions and he didn't need an excuse to kill anyone. He was in the mob after all.

"Inuyasha promise me you'll be careful."

He reached over and left a kiss on her cheek. He wasn't planing on going of and getting himself killed. He wanted to be around for Kikyou and their son.

"I'll never leave you, you know that."

It was fortunate that they left before Sesshomaru got there. He stood there and one of his men cone out of the house.

"Well?" he asked.

"They were here, but not anymore."

Sesshomaru then went into the trunk of his car and took out several containers of gasoline. He told his men to drench the hole house with gasoline. They did as they were told covering both the inside and outside with gasoline. He then took a match and set the whole house on fire he had hoped Inuyasha would have been inside.

But oh well he would gladly watch his house burn to the ground. But couldn't stay long someone was sure to call the cops, and fire department. He turned around and headed back to his car with his men following after Inuyasha and Kikyou.

They had meanwhile checked into a hotel. Until they could think of somewhere to go, Kikyou felt it was pointless. Sesshomaru would find them she was sure of it.

"Kikyou try not to worry so much." he said.

"I' am worried for what he might do to you."

"Feh! I'm not afraid of him, everything will be fine."

Soon Inuyasha had convinced Kikyou to come with him outside. It was a beautiful night she had to admit that. They were walking threw the park sitting by the lake, the mood was very romantic. And she was sure she had been here before but that was years ago.

"What are you thinking?" Inuyasha asked.

"About a lot of different things."

"What are you going to do if Sesshomaru forgives you?"

She doubted that no matter how much he loved her, he wouldn't forgive her. The only thing that might keep them together was their daughter. But she could say that the same for Inuyasha after all he was the father of her son.

Either way she would have to choose someone. Her original plan was to choose the one who fathered her baby. But now she had a real hard decision to make, whatever she chose would undoubtedly change the lives of her and her children.

"I highly doubt he will forgive me." Kikyou responded.

"He loves you, you know that."

"Yes and I loved him, but things have changed."

Inuyasha turned to stare at her confused. He wanted to know what she was going to say, his heart was telling him she was about to choose him.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru and I can not go back to what we had. I will always love him but I can see that he has lost the love had for me. And who can blame him after how I betrayed him. What I'm saying is Inuyasha I choose you."

He stood up and took her into his arms. He had secretly hoped that she would choose him. He was beyond happy it would be him, her and their baby. And Sesshomaru's child also but he knew his brother he would never allow Inuyasha to raise her.

Just as he would have never wanted Sesshomaru raising his son. But even though Kikyou had made her choice he couldn't help but feel that their problems were just beginning.

"I love you." he said to her.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

Unknowing to them there not to far was Sesshomaru. He held a gun in his hand nervously pointing it from Kikyou to Inuyasha. He didn't want to hurt Kikyou but he also felt as if he was suffering a brake down. Hearing that Kikyou slept with Inuyasha and was now carrying his child as well as his was enough to send him over the edge.

He fired. And before he knew what happened he shot at Kikyou. His eyes watched as she fell to the ground nothing but blood pouring everywhere.

"What have I done?" he whispered.


	10. To our dead child

**Don't worry everyone Kikyou isn't going to die. Did you all think I could really sleep at night and know that I killed her in one of my stories. **

* * *

All Kikyou heard was the gun fire. She had not seen who fired all she knew was she was now falling to the ground. And blood, her blood she looked up to see Inuyasha holding her.

"Kikyou, Kikyou." he yelled.

"If there is a chance that my children can survive. Save them."

Thats the last thing she said before fading into darkness. Inuyasha felt tears coming down his eyes but he ignored them. He picked her up off the ground and ran off really fast. Probably faster then he ever ran in his life. He hadn't seen who shot her but they would pay.

Sesshomaru had dropped the gun on the floor. He still couldn't believe that he shot Kikyou when he had meant to shoot Inuyasha. If she died then it would be all his fault he would never forgive himself for this one.

Yes he was furious that she had an affair. But deep down he could not blame her he was hardly ever there. Always away and then buying her gifts to make up for it, he would have forgiven her. They could have started their marriage over fresh.

At the hospital the doctors immediately took her in. Her chances looked really slim but they would give it their all.

"If we want to save her and her children. We will have to rush her into surgery."

Inuyasha stood in the hallway the entire time. He had never been afraid in his life, that is until now Kikyou just had to be okay. He stood there leaning against the wall when he saw Sesshomaru walk in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

But Sesshomaru did not respond instead he just stood there quietly. If he would have said anything it would have been obvious that he was there. Inuyasha would have put two and two together and would have realized that he shot Kikyou.

Although it was an accident both Inuyasha and Kikyou wouldn't have saw it that way. He was known for doing deadly things to people when he wanted revenge. And yes he wanted revenge but he wanted Inuyasha dead not Kikyou.

And he also had to think about what that could mean for his daughter. He shot directly at Kikyou there was a possibility that he could loose them both. It was just to much to think about and he would have no one to blame but himself.

* * *

**(Several hours later)**

Doctors did everything humanly possible to save both Kikyou and her children. During the surgery she had also went into labor. Sadly they were only able to save one of her children, the only thing left for her to do was wake up.

"Doctor who shall tell Mrs. Tyjacki the news?" a nurse asked.

"I will." he answered.

She was very fortunate to had survived that. But what the doctor wanted to know was why someone would shoot her. After all she was pregnant, didn't they know that her getting shot would effect her children as well. Both the doctor and nurse looked up when they saw Kikyou opening her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"In the hospital, Mrs. Tyjacki can you remember what happened earlier?"

Sure she could remember, she was shot at. And also that she was with Inuyasha, who shot her she didn't know.

"I was shot." she answered.

"Yes you were, but you'll be okay. Your a very strong woman." The doctor said.

"My children where are they?" she asked immediately.

Just then another walked in with a baby wrapped in a blanket. She placed the baby in Kikyou's arms she could see it was a boy. He had Inuyasha's hair. But where was her daughter why hadn't they brought her as well.

"My daughter where is she?" Kikyou asked.

A sorrowful look appeared on the doctors face. They tried everything but the bullet had went threw her daughters heart killing her instantly. They found the bullet shortly after before they knew that she was dead.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tyjacki..."

"No please don't tell me that she died." she started.

"There was nothing we could do the bullet went threw her. She was already dead."

This was it she couldn't fight back her tears. The doctors and nurses watched sadly as she continued to cry. They had hoped that would have been able to save everyone, but unfortunately they weren't able to.

"Mrs. Tyjacki I'm very sorry."

Sorry, that wasn't going to bring her daughter back. Nothing would there was nothing she could have done to stop it.

"Sorry, your sorry. Sorry will not help my daughter." she yelled.

He could see that her grief was taking over, he wondered what he could do to help her. He told the nurse to send for the young man that brought her in. She sat there still crying, the other nurse had to take her son back to the nursery.

She was in no shape to hold him or see him. Without being reminded of the baby that she had lost, she looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"Kikyou what happened are you okay?"

He asked this but could see that she was far from okay. Something happened he was sure of it, she must have lost one of the babies. Without hesitation he went to her throwing his arms around her as she cried into his sleeve.

"Who died?" he asked.

"My daughter." she answered.

Yes he was thankful that their son lived. But never had he wished for a single second that Sesshomaru's daughter would die. He wanted to tell Kikyou that everything would be okay, but that would be a lie. She would not be okay she had just lost one of the children she carried for nine months.

How could she be alright after this.

"Kikyou what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Just stay here don't leave." she answered.

"I won't." he answered.

He wouldn't leave her not now of all times. So they stayed like this for hours that is until the nurse told him that visiting hours were over. And that Kikyou would need rest, he told her that he would be staying with her.

"Kikyou I'll be back okay." he said.

But she had not responded. She laid there staring into space her eyes wet from her tears. She didn't hear him, not fully anyway. All she could think about was her daughter that died. She heard the door close that had meant he left.

But soon heard the door open again but didn't look to see who it was. It could have been a doctor or another nurse.

"Kikyou." the voice said.

She turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there. She got up out of bed and slowly walked over to him. He had expected a slap or to get yelled at but instead she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru , she's gone." she said.

He knew that she had meant that their daughter was dead. He had killed his daughter, it was an accident but still unforgivable. He could see that Kikyou would never forgive him, he would pay for this mistake for the rest of his life.

Inuyasha on the other hand had went to the nursery to see his son. There were a lot of babies there but he could tell which one was his. Naturally the one with his remarkable silver hair was his, the baby was asleep.

He wanted Kikyou to be here as well, but knew she wouldn't. Not now anyway it would be awhile before she could.

"Kikyou, I'm sorry."

"What for?" she asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

Now tears began to come out of his eyes. He had never cried before well if he did he was probably a child or something. He cried because of what he done, not only to himself, his daughter but to Kikyou as well.

"Its my fault she's dead." he said.

"How can it be you weren't there, you had nothing to do with it."

But the look in his eyes was starting to tell her otherwise. What did he have to do with it, was it possible that one of his enemies shot at her.

"I was there."

"Sesshomaru." she started.

"It was me, I killed our daughter."

Her eyes opened wide, he shot her. But why did he now hate her that much he wanted to get back at her by killing their daughter.

"You shot me." she said angrily.

"It was an accident."

"Thats no excuse, you killed our daughter. If you hate me thats fine but our daughter why?" she said in a mixture of anger and sorrow.

There was nothing he could do but watch her cry. He walked towards her trying to hug her but she backed away. Nothing but hate and pain filled her voice he couldn't blame her.

"I hate you." she yelled.

"I know and if I could take it all back I would."

"Tell that to our dead daughter. I hope she will forgive you because I won't."

She left the room running into the hallway. Tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't help but feel that this was somehow her fault. It could have been prevented maybe. She saw Inuyasha standing there.

"Kikyou?"

She ran into his arms. He put his arms around her, she was upset about something else he could see that.

"What happened?"

"It was Sesshomaru he killed her."


	11. Can we visit every year?

**Our wonderful story is coming to an end this is the last chapter. Aren't we happy I know I' am. After I finish this story I don't think I will be writing anything anymore. So enjoy. **

**Erzuile: Wow u must really love the story if u got up that early to read it. Thanks for the support.**

* * *

Inuyasha was starting to find this hard to believe. What purpose did he have in killing his own child, and why would he have shot Kikyou.

"Kikyou are you sure?" he asked.

"He was the one who shot me."

Just then Sesshomaru stepped out into the hallway. By his guilty expression Inuyasha could tell that he was the one who shot her.

"You bastard, why the fuck did you do it?"

He didn't answer him instead he looked at Kikyou. He wanted to do anything that would make her stop hating him but he soon began to doubt he would help.

"Kikyou, I swear it was an accident. You weren't the one I meant I wanted to shoot."

So was that supposed to make her feel any better. Deep down she believed him when he said it was an accident. But that wouldn't change the fact that there daughter was dead.

"I know it was an accident. But theres nothing we can do to bring her back."

He knew that she was right. There daughter was dead and no matter how much they wished that she wasn't. It just wouldn't be so. Kikyou didn't wait for him to say anything instead she walked back to her room.

"Kikyou wait." he said.

He grabbed her by the wrist so that she couldn't go anywhere. But she turned around quickly and slapped him.

"I deserved that." he said.

She broke free of his grip and then went back to her room. All they heard was the door slam shut Inuyasha knew that he should leave her alone right now. He started walking back to the nursery when Sesshomaru called out to him.

"She may have chosen you for the moment, but I will get my wife back." he said.

"Feh! She already made her decision." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru didn't respond to him. On his way home he began to wonder, if it were possible to get Kikyou back. He somehow began to doubt that he would be able to. She was devastated over the lost of their daughter.

If there was a way for him to get her to forgive him. He would gladly take his chances Kikyou was his first love he couldn't allow her to stay with his brother. So what they had a child together, yes it did hurt but he would learn to live with it. If it meant that he could still be with Kikyou.

* * *

**(Days later)**

Kikyou was released from the hospital. She, Inuyasha and their son went back to the hotel. Only until he would buy them a new house. Kikyou had much time to think over these last few days many thoughts running threw her head.

She sat there with her son gazing out of the hotel window. Below her was Sesshomaru standing there looking up at her. She could see so much pain in his eyes, and that he was truly sorry for everything. That sorrowful image would remain in the back of her mind forever.

This was the worst thing he ever did to her. But during their marriage he was nothing but amazing to her. Despite the role that he played in the mob. And also she did cheat on him, if she would have never carried on with this affair maybe all of this could have been prevented.

She watched as Sesshomaru dissapeared down the block. Her soon had went to sleep and she laid him down. There was so many things she had to do, but right now she had to speak to Inuyasha.

"Whats wrong Kikyou?" he asked.

"During these last few days I was able to do a lot of thinking."

"Yes I know, you were alone most of the time."

She really hated to do to him. After everything that happened between them, after bringing a child into the world. But still she had to do this, it was the only way to make things better. And maybe right some of her wrongs.

"Kikyou what are you going to say."

"That I' am no better than Sesshomaru. He may have killed our daughter but what about all of the things I have done to him. I had an affair and had your baby but he was ready to forgive me."

"Are you saying that you are going back to him?"

She could see the hurt in his eyes. She didn't want to hurt him, truth is she really loves him. He was amazing to her as well. But she couldn't ignore everything that she and Sesshomaru had, although she would most likely never completely forgive him. Just like he would always hate her somehow for her affair.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes as the tears streamed slowly down her eyes. He knew now what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." she said.

She expected him to yell at her, anything but instead he wrapped his arms around her. He understood why she needed to go back to him. He didn't like it but he understood.

"I know why, you still love him don't you."

"Yes, I hate him for what he has done. But when I saw how hurt he was he needs me to be there for him. And he still loves me otherwise he would have never forgave me for sleeping with you. Don't worry we will raise our son together."

He knew that much, although it wouldn't be the same without her always around. He couldn't really blame her for having to go back to Sesshomaru.

"I know. I will always be here for you if you need me."

"Thank you Inuyasha, for understanding." she whispered.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get you back home." he said.

* * *

**(With Sesshomaru)**

He had been drinking excessively over the past few days. Dealing with losing both Kikyou and his daughter. He began to seriously doubt that he could have her back. He went into his study and began writing what looked to be a letter. This was it, he had nothing anymore. He killed his daughter, lost his wife.

There was nothing left for him, he wanted nothing but to have them back. He knew now that is was impossible. He reached for the rest of his rum and drunk down the entire bottle. He proceeded until all the bottles were empty. Then one by one he threw them against the wall, each shattering instantly.

By now he was good and drunk, hardly aware of what he was doing. He went to the painting on the wall and opened the safe behind it. There inside was a 9mm gun that he kept there he had done most of his killings with that gun.

He took it and pointed it right to his head. Memories of him killing people quickly entered his mind. He didn't regret killing them. He only regretted killing his daughter and losing his wife forever.

"Forgive me Kikyou, forgive me daughter." he said firing the gun.

All that was heard was the two shots that he fired. And then his body instantly dropping to the floor just then the house went silent. The servants knew what happened they weren't in the least surprised that he did this.

About an hour later Inuyasha drove up to the house. He watched as Kikyou got out of the car and started to walk up to the house. He couldn't let her leave without one final kiss, he pulled her into an embrace and captured her lips in a kiss.

It was like they somehow came full circle. This was where they shared their first kiss and this was where they would share there last.

"Goodbye Inuyasha." she said.

"Yea, bye Kikyou."

She entered the house to see the servants standing around looking sorrowful. She stopped and wondered what happened.

"Lady Kikyou." Jaken started.

"Whats wrong?"

"Its the master he's well..."

Before Jaken could continue she ran up the stairs, the first place she checked was their room. He wasn't in there. She walked past the study the door was half open, he never left it open. She walked in only to see his body laid out on the floor.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelled.

She ran over to him and held his body in her arms. As tears streamed down her face why hadn't she seen this coming. She felt for a pulse but there wasn't one.

"Why Sesshomaru, you didn't have to do this."

Inuyasha who had heard her yell came running up the stairs.

"Kikyou what happened?" he said.

But stopped when he saw the scene before him.

"Is he..."

"He's dead." she answered.

He didn't have to do this, she was coming back. They could have started over begin their marriage again. And maybe after awhile could think about having another child. She couldn't help but feel that this was her fault that she drove him to this.

"Why? I was coming back. Why couldn't you wait just a little while longer."

She was upset that he left her. By deciding to take his own life, she didn't want this she wanted their marriage to work out. She looked up and saw that there was a letter in his hand.

"What does it say?' Inuyasha asked.

_I Sesshomaru Tyjacki leave my entire estate, my buissness, any thing I own that is sentimental or worth any value to my wife Kikyou. By the time she reads this I will already be dead, I have nothing left anymore. Everything that ever mattered is gone. Kikyou I hope that one day you may be able to forgive me. I'll embrace death happily knowing that in all our 6 years of marriage that you have loved me as much as I loved you._

_Sesshomaru_

"He left everything to me." she whispered.

* * *

**(Five years later)**

"Mommy, Mommy."

A five year old boy with silver hair shouted. He ran into his mothers awaiting arms. The little boy smiled at his mother.

"Whats wrong Takeshi?" she asked.

"You and daddy said you had to go somewhere today, we're are you going?"

He was so innocent. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to tell him where she was going. Today was the five year anniversary of the day her daughter died. But she would visit both Sesshomaru and their daughters graves. Inuyasha would go with her every year as well.

"Well...I?"

"We're going to see someone, do you want to come?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." the little boy said.

He jumped down from his mothers arms and led the way to the car. Kikyou wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to take him to the graveyard. But she also knew that it was about time he knew about his sister. The drive was silent except for Takeshi who was busy asking a million questions. But he stopped immediately when he saw where they stopped.

He got out of the car with his parents and followed them into the graveyard. He thought it was the scariest thing ever. He grabbed a hold of his fathers leg.

"What is this place?" he asked.

Inuyasha picked up his son and held him in his arms.

"It will be okay Takeshi don't worry."

He nodded and decided not to ask anymore questions. Until his mom and dad stopped at two graves he looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Mommy I don't see anyone. Who's Anza and Sess-ho-maru." he sounded out.

"Anza was your sister, Sesshomaru was my husband. You can't see them because they are under ground."

"I had a sister, you were married before daddy?" he asked.

She had never told her son about her marriage before, and his sister. As far as he knew he was the only child and she had always been married to Inuyasha.

"Yes, but that was many years ago. I'll tell you the entire story when your older."

Takeshi got down from his fathers arms and stood in front of Anza and Sesshomaru's grave. He then bent down and started to pray.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Saying a prayer for Anza and Sesshomaru." he answered.

Then he and Kikyou sent up some prayers as well, they did this every year. But it felt different now that Takeshi was with them. She was sure that he would want to visit their graves often, and she didn't have a problem with that.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked his son.

Takeshi's eyes got brighter and then he grabbed both of his parents hands. So now that he was in the middle if them.

"Do you think they heard my prayer?" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure they did." Kikyou answered.

They continued walking with Takeshi in the middle swinging back and forth happily. His gold eyes full of wonder and bliss. He looked so happy right now and Kikyou had expected him to be angry that she hadn't told him about his sister.

"Mommy, Daddy." he said.

"Yes Takeshi." Inuyasha said.

"Can we visit Anza and Sesshomaru every year."

"Yes Takeshi we will visit them as often as you like. They would be glad to know that you care about them." Kikyou said.

**Finish. Complete, Done. **


End file.
